Sai's strange dream
by The Lady Andar
Summary: Sai has an interesting dream. Maybe he shouldn't read books like that before bed... but Kakashi does... Don't usually do this type of story. Not very detailed but I hope juicy all the same. Reviews are wanted and loved. Maybe Ill add more? ;).


So... this came to mind while rewatching Naruto. I hope you guys like it. Also... This is my first male team up. Yes its a dream and yes it is not someone he knows. I dont like pairing people that arent obvious.

-Andar

* * *

Sai tossed about in his bed, sweat covering his body. The dream had started out like any other, team Kakashi on a mission while he was trying desperately to figure out the socially acceptable way to form closer bonds. Yet the dream turned confusing. Two teens about his age appeared before him holding out their hands. One was male and the other female. They botb hand a smile on their face. They looked nice enough. He walked forward and grasped the boys hand with his own, from his experience with Sakura the girl wouldn't like him doing just a thing to her.

Suddenly the girl vanished and only the boy remained. Sai gave him a puzzled look. He had dark hair about the same length as his own, and yet it was messy. His eyes were a pale green. The boy pulled him forward, and Sai realized they were headed to a rather large stream as he followed."Are we taking a break? I don't feel like I need a bath." He said smiling at the other boy. The boy smiled back and stopped in front of the stream. He began to remove his cloths, and gestured for Sai to follow. "Where are the others? Wouldn't they enjoy a bath to?" Sai asked looking around and removing his clothing. The boy smiled and got in. Sai followed finding the water pleasantly warm. The boy came up and ran his hands over Sai's sholders and chest. He looked at the boy with a curious expression.

"When your partner is in need you help them." The boy said in a voice sounding strangly like Sai's own. He nodded.

"One of my books said that." He smiled at the other. The boy nodded and continued to rub Sai's chest and arms. His hands were soft and rhythmic. Sai found his eyes growing heavy and a throbbing began at his hips. The heat of the water was making his mind foggy.

"When your partner is in need you help them." The boy said again. Sai nodded wondering if it was customary to remind someone often. His eyes shot open as a strange feeling met his nether region. Looking down he saw that the boys hand had snaked beneath the water and he was trailing a slim finger up the hardness sticking out between his hips. Sai frowned. He had never had this experience before. He finally noticed the boy a little better. His skin seemed soft and yet he had obvious muscle. Not unlike Naruto he supposed. His equipment was a good size, it didn't seem small compared to Sai's own, unlike Naruto. The hand grasped Sai's own hardness, making him gasp and forget about analizing this boy any further. "Is it not customary to attract the opposite gender?" He tried asking, instead it came as more of a groan. The boys hand was doing amazing things. His other hand came around to play with the hair on the nape of sais neck. Sai found he liked the feel of that very much. It added stimulation to his already hot body. "When forming certain kinds of bonds, one must chose wisely. You must first determine your own preferences." The boy smiled and pushed Sai back against a ledge leading out of the water.

Sai thought about grabbing the boys hand instead of the girls. His mind once again went blank as the boy placed a hand on either side of his head and pressed his body close. Sai felt the boys hardness against his own as the boy leaned in and pressed his lips to sais neck. This made Sai shiver and arch into the boy. It felt good the way the water moved around his body and the way the boy was grinding their bodies together while sucking and kissing his neck and collar.

"Sai..." He heard the boy moan. He gripped the boys hips and moved faster, wanting more. He didn't quite know what he wanted more of though.

"Un... Sai." The boy said again, his voice a bit scratchy. Sai groaned and turned himself and the boy around so he could grind into him more forcefully. The boy wrapped his arms around Sai's neck and brought their faces together. He crashed his lips into the other's getting so close to... something.

"Sai. What's wrong?" This time the voice was higher and sounded so familiar... Almost there... He thought frantically. The boy began to pat his sholder. What an odd thing to do, then again Sai had never done this. He didn't know what was normal.

"Hey Sai! What are you doing?" That voice was definitely different. It was Naruto's. "Are you feeling okay?" That was Sakura... Sai's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up dropping the pillow he had been holding. The stream and the boy gone. He felt a terrible ache between his legs as he scanned the area. Woods. Naruto. Sakura. Burnt out campfire. Bed rolls. That's right. A mission. They had stopped for the night.

"Do you have a fever or something? You're sweating pretty bad." Sakura said reaching for his forehead. Sai smiled at her. "I am fine. Just a dream." He said with his best steady tone. Naruto snorted. "Ha I knew it. You don't have to be scared. I pounded that guy he's done for." He said punching his palm with his fist. Sai smiled. "Thank you, Naruto." Naruto grinned and pointed in the direction of the village.

"Lets get moving. I have more training to do!" He began running without thinking. "Naruto!" Sakura called and then let out a deep sigh. "He never thinks... I guess we should catch up to him quickly..." She grabbed her pack and began to walk just as he finished packing.  
I wonder how to get rid of this thing. He thought to himself looking down at the tight bulge of his pants.

"Sai! Your so slow today!" Naruto called from ahead. Sai forgot about the throbbing and ran to catch up.


End file.
